In lecture rooms or conference meetings, employing a projector greatly improves efficiency of teaching and presentations. For example, teachers or lecturers may easily demonstrate pre-recorded images at a large aspect ratio in a projection screen rather than presenting the pre-recorded images in a computer laptop screen or a monitor. The projector may be connected to a wireless device through wireless fidelity (WiFi) signals. The wireless projector may include a driver at the wireless device and the wireless device may thereafter operate the wireless projector. In case of more than one wireless device, the use of the wireless projector may become inconvenient to the users. For example, a first user needs to wait for its turn until the wireless projector is available for use. In this example, the first user may need to check and verify with other users if the other users are still using the wireless projector. These inconveniences may become more complicated in a classroom setting where individual students may want to present individual slides and/or presentations.
Furthermore, current wireless projectors may not be capable of self-adjusting screen resolutions and/or video formats that are required by the wireless devices. The user may still be required to perform adjustments on the wireless device for compatibility with current screen resolutions and/or video formats features of the current wireless projector.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.